


First

by AVirtoMusae



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, flynn is definitely a sub for lucy, minor body-image issues, my attempt at pwp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 11:27:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15290529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AVirtoMusae/pseuds/AVirtoMusae
Summary: Future Lucy visits when Lucy's captured by Rittenhouse a second time and distracts Flynn





	First

**Author's Note:**

> for the prompt: Meeting a future Lucy... again.

It's been about seven months since they last saw the future versions of the team. They're not in quite as bad a position as last time. No one's dead. That's a plus. But, on the flip side, Lucy's been captured by Rittenhouse again.

No one is doing well now that Lucy is gone again. Denise and Connor are horrified and acting like worried parents. Rufus is worried and cracking more bad jokes than usual. Wyatt's torn between being petrified for Lucy's safety and desperately hoping that against all odds that Lucy might bring Jessica back. Jiya alternates between pacing and trying to track the Mothership. And Garcia is harsher than usual, ready to make a warpath through Rittenhouse, and doing anything to distract himself from Lucy's absence as he is useless in the search.

They're already on their wit's end when there's a loud clang caused by the future Lifeboat knocking theirs out of the way. Garcia stares, hoping beyond hope that somehow they have current Lucy with them.

Once again, the future Lucy is the first out of the improved Lifeboat, but this time she's followed by Jiya. Lucy's hair is longer than it was last time she showed up, and she's wearing a burgundy turtleneck and jeans. She still has the apocalypse vibe going, of course, but she doesn't have the same colorless Lara Croft aesthetic now. Garcia doesn't doubt that she is just as badass as she was last time and is in the present. Jiya seems to have taken a cyberpunk approach to the apocalypse with her combat boots, laptop in hand, and clearly high-tech monocle. Garcia is proud of her. She's clearly made the best of whatever their rough situation is.

His attention, however, is focused on Lucy, on the woman who has lit his path for years now, the woman he is devoted to and worships. This is the woman that has saved him more times than he can count. He wants to run to her, take her in his arms, and prove that she's really here. He doesn't because this isn't the present Lucy and there's no guarantee that she would be okay with his affection for her.

Her eyes are fixed on him too with an intensity that make his entire face turn red because when he blushes, he blushes. He watches her as she makes her way to him.

“You're going to get Lucy back,” Lucy says without looking away from Garcia. “Jiya will help you figure out the tech stuff you'll need. I'll give you all a rundown of how exactly to get me out and a rough layout of the current Rittenhouse headquarters. First however,” she looks Garcia up and down, undressing him with her eyes in front of everyone, “there’s something I want to do.”

Garcia didn't realize she was walking toward him, but holy hell does he realize it when her finger trails down his chest and she smirks up at him. If he thought he was blushing before, he was wrong. He is sure his entire face is flaming red, especially after Lucy's attention is going to places she doesn't want it to, at least in front of everyone. “Lucy,” he murmurs in a tone that is embarrassingly close to a moan. He can't help but to lean into her touch. “Lucy, I — we need to rescue you from Rittenhouse. We can't delay it to- to—”

Lucy smirks at him, biting her lip. Garcia should not want to kiss her as badly as he does and is she blushing a bit as she does. She looks around at the others, who have studiously turned away from them. “Well, you are all tired. You'll need your energy up to enter, and well, Rufus needs to be in on strategy and also technology, so it has to wait.”

Garcia nods. There's not much else he can do. He's wanted this so badly for so long and she wants him. He's been strong for so long that he just sort of breaks right there in front of everyone. “Please,” he whimpers as he lowers his mouth to hers. “Please.”

She grabs him by his turtleneck and steps away. “Take me to your room, then, unless you want me to take you right here.”

He nods and takes her hand. He leads her to his room without any hesitation, leaving the others behind him gaping. Future Jiya shakes her head at them, clearly not unused to such displays.

Lucy strips off her shirt almost the second they're in Garcia's room, and it's at that point that Garcia realizes that it's actually his turtleneck. That sends some blood down South. He stares at her, entranced, startled by all the skin she's showing him.

He kisses her again, more intensely this time without everyone watching. When they pull apart, gasping for air, Lucy puts her hand on his cheek. He leans into the touch, shuddering, eyelids fluttering shut, and then he turns his face and kisses her palm gently.

Lucy pushes him back against the bed, and he lets her without hesitation. Anything she wants from him he will give her without hesitations. She pulls off his shirt. He winces slightly at this. He's never liked the way his body looked much, but Lucy just kisses him in reassurance. He hisses and gulps as her hands trail down his chest. He arches up into her touch. He's co-slept with current Lucy plenty, but in all these months, she's never touched him like this. He moans loudly, but Lucy puts a finger to his lips. “We'll have to be quiet or they won't be able to focus.”

He bites his lip and nods as she continues her ministrations. “Feel, don't touch,” Lucy admonishes as she begins to massage his chest, rolling her thumbs over his nipples, and he tries to pull her back down into a kiss. He has to fight to keep himself from moaning, from touching, and he fists the sheets, clutching them hard enough he fears they might rip.

She pulls off her bra and then her jeans and underwear. Then she pulls off his jeans and briefs, freeing his erection. Garcia sighs in relief and squeezes his eyes shut, afraid that he might cum too quickly if he looks.

Still, he gestures to her, and asks, “Let me. Please.”

She shakes her head after a short hesitation. “Let me prove to you that I'm real, that you're cared about and loved.” He whimpers as she kisses the insides of his legs right up to his member but avoiding the actual thing, and then as she starts from his collarbone and kisses down is stomach, pausing to lick each of his scars. He breaks, unable to hold back his whimpers and he babbles, pleading with her to get what she wants.

She silences him with a kiss, and then with her hand, she strokes him. He gasps aloud and bucks up into her hand.

Things happen rather quickly after that.

.oOo.oOo.oOo.

Mission complete, Lucy and Jiya head back home in their Lifeboat. Garcia Flynn, not the one she just left who needed her but the one she adores and needs her in her present. “I still think I should have cone with you,” Garcia protests.

“Because you would have been entirely okay with what just happened or even joining in,” Lucy teases. Garcia blushes.

“No, I — I know. It needed to happen this way,” Garcia acknowledges, clearly still not thrilled with the fact he could not have come with her. “I certainly would not have slept with myself.”

“Darling, you're beautiful, okay? I love you. There's nothing wrong with you. I love you.” She draws him into a kiss and then wraps her arms around him.

“You know, when we found you, you weren't responsive. I thought you were dead,” Garcia tells her. “I thought you were dead.”

She rubs a soothing circle into his back. “I wasn't. I woke up, and I kissed you for the first time.”

“I thought you had mistaken me for Wyatt.” Garcia says it as though it is some huge admission and not something he has told her a couple times.

“Future me sleeps with you and you still thought I wanted Wyatt. Honey, I love you. I want you. Only you,” she tells him. He kisses her hard at this. When they pull apart, panting, she adds, “You're worth it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please give me your thoughts. <3 Come yell at me over on tumblr @by-the-virtue-of-the-muse


End file.
